Bones and Honey (Underswap Papyrus x Reader)
by CrazyLexy
Summary: This work will contain various scenarios that revolve around Underswap!Papyrus and a female reader (unless otherwise stated in the chapter summary). Chapters that contain NSFW content will be marked with as asterisk ( * ), and will be summaried in the chapter summary. I am always open for suggestions and requests!
1. Ch 1- Naps are the best

You love to nap.

After a hard day at work, and just before having to start dinner, you like to take a little catnap. Nothing too long- just an hour or so. That's just enough time so that you feel energized, but not too much that you wake up feeling more tired. After that sort of snooze, you're usually all hyped up and ready to finish the day. So as soon as your front door is closed, you make a beeline for the couch. Like clockwork you grab the little orange throw blanket from the back of the love seat, snatch the matching throw pillow from the recliner, and plop down on the couch. After a little adjustment you're all snuggled up and comfy. It doesn't take long for you to start to doze off.

Just as you're about to fall asleep, though, the front door opens. It's not an overly loud sound, (whoever just entered is taking great care to be quiet), but to your sleepy ears it sounds as loud as a gunshot. You try to block out the soft 'click' as it closes, as well as the little 'pat' each following footstep makes, and you do pretty good at it too. In a matter of seconds you're on the brink of blissful sleep again when another interruption pulls you away. Try as you may, you just can't ignore the fingers that brush away some hair from your face. Nor can you keep the smile from your lips as you slowly open your eyes.

"Hey," you whisper when you look up to see your bonefriend smiling down at you. His orange hoody stand out in the dim light, making it easy to identify him. As if the loving caress wasn't enough.

"Hey," he replies softly. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake ya. But since I did, mind if I join?" As he asks this, you're already moving so that there's more room for him. After taking his shoes off, he slides on to the couch behind you and slips under the blanket. It takes a second or two of shifting around until the two of you are comfortable. Your back is against his chest, and he has one arm draped around your waist while the other rests under his head. You can't help but sigh contently as you sink back into peaceful sleep. Others may not believe it, but spooning with your boyfriend is quite comfortable. It makes you feel safe and loved.

But there's usually a catch when it comes to spooning with your bonefriend. He can never keep his hands still. The hand that was previously resting on your hip is now tracing a path of small circles up and down your side, and slowly inching its way towards your stomach. Once there, it slips under your shirt and traces patterns directly onto your skin. It would be relaxing if it weren't so ticklish.

"Pap, that's not sleeping," you giggle while lightly swatting his arm. His chest rumbles with laughter, and he nuzzles the back of your neck. His hand doesn't stop its tracing, and is slowly making its way further up. You feel like you know where this is going, and open your mouth to say something when a sudden noise distracts you.

The front door slams open, making you both jump. His hand quickly returns to its position on your hip, and you adjust your shirt just as said door slams shut. A flurry of blue and white runs towards the kitchen, exclaiming excitedly about something pertaining to tacos. You're confused for a second before remember that today is Tuesday, which means you're cooking tacos for dinner. With a chuckle you turn around in your bonefriend's arms and give him a quick kiss.

"Sounds like that's my queue to get up," you whisper while trying to untangle yourself from Pap. The arm around your waist tightens, and you're quickly pulled back into a tight embrace. Skeleton kisses are peppered all over your face and head, making you squeal with laughter. He doesn't stop showering you with kisses until Sans comes running out of the kitchen.

The little, blue ball of energy quickly makes his way to the couch before stopping and placing his hands on his hips. You and Pap stare up at him, you with an impish look and Pap with a 'I'm-not-doing-anything-wrong' look. Sans narrows his eyes at you, before breaking into a wide grin.

"Brother, release the human so she can make us tacos! The Magnificent Sans is hungry!" Sans exclaims, placing his hands on his stomach dramatically.

"You are looking a little boney, brother," Pap respond with his deep, relaxed voice. Sans lets out a grunt of annoyance in response to the pun, and moves to grab your arm. With one last skeleton kiss, Pap releases you and lets you be dragged into the kitchen by Sans.


	2. Ch 2- You need to relax

You're so engrossed in washing dishes that you don't hear the front door open and close. Nor do you hear the lazy footsteps enter the kitchen and walk up behind you. So, it's only natural for you to let out an ear shattering scream when two, strong hands land on your hips. You whip around, plate in hand, ready to attack whatever intruder dared to enter your home. Instead of coming face-to-face with a vicious intruder, your eyes land on an orange hoodie. You look up slightly to see your bonefriend grinning back down at you, quite proud of himself for scaring you.

"Calm down babe, it's just me," his lazy voice sends a shiver up your spine, which he smirks at. You glare up at him and thrust the plate in his hands before turning back to the sink full of dishes. You let out an angry huff as you plunge your hands back into the sudsy water.

"You jerk, you nearly scared me to death!" You mumble, scrubbing at a cup furiously. Papyrus sets the plate you handed him down in the draining board before reclaiming his spot behind you.

"I didn't mean to rattle your bones. Why don't ya let me make it up to you, baby?" he breathes in your ear, hands returning to your hips. They squeeze your hips lightly before trailing to the front of your body. One hand lifts up the front of your shirt while the other slowly drags your pant zipper down.

"Pap, I need to finish the dishes," you mumble again, this time more shyly and less angry. Color is quick to spread across your face, and a strange feeling shoots through your body before finally concentrating at your lower stomach. This always happens anytime your bonefriend talks to you in _that_ way.

"Leave 'em for Sans. You know he's just gonna rewash 'em anyways," he murmurs back, his breath hot on your neck. Once he has your pants unzipped, his hand snakes into them and cups you over your underwear. The tips of his finger rub against your folds, just enough so that you squirm. "C'mon babe, ya need to relax. Let me help you."

"What if Sans comes home?" You ask as you quickly rinse off your hands before drying them on a nearby towel. The only response you get is a breathy chuckle. The hand holding up your shirt pulls it the rest of the way off your body and tosses it somewhere behind you. He's quick to slip the hand under your bra, and knead at your soft breast. His other hand has taken up a steady pace of rubbing you through your underwear. You groan in defeat and press your back tighter against his chest, giving him more room to move his hand. "Fine," you breathe out. "Let's get to the room before Sans comes home and sees us."

"Nah," is his response. "That's too far away." His voice is a deep growl that makes you shiver. In a matter of seconds you're tugged over the the dinning table and pushed on your back. When you look up you see your boyfriend gazing back down at you, a lazy smile on his skull and eye ablaze. Pap pulls your jeans off quickly, and claims his spot between your legs. Your bra is soon tossed to the growing pile of clothes, along with his hoody.

When you go to run your fingers down his sternum, something that always makes him moan, he grabs both your hands and places them above you head.

"Sorry babe, but this is all 'bout you. I'm gonna make you feel real good. Can't do that if you're touchin' me." His hands retreat, but yours are still held tightly above your head. You don't have to look up at them to know that they're being held in place by his orange magic. Pap wastes no time in exploring your exposed body, leaving you itching to touch him in return. Words of protest are on the tip of your tongue, but a moan leaves your mouth instead when you feel his tongue on you nipple.

As he rolls the sensitive bud around with his tongue, the other is being rolled between his fingers. A soft gasp leaves your lips as he switches between the two, the air quickly cooling his saliva before he fingers warm it again. You can't help but squirm at the treatment, trying to rub your thighs together for some much needed friction, and receive a growl of warning in response. A warm feeling is gathering in your lower stomach, but it's nowhere near bursting.

"Pap, please. I need more," you moan softly, sending him a pleading look. He chuckles, but doesn't move away from your breasts. Instead, his other hand slowly drags down the length of your body before pushing your panties down just enough for his hand to fit at the apex of your thighs. Your mind looses all coherent thought when he starts to lightly roll his thumb around your clit, causing your body to tingle and mind to go blank. He adds a little more pressure, rubbing you almost painfully, which causes your back to arch up off the table and a high-pitched moan to leave your lips. You tilt your head back and close your eyes, losing yourself to the feeling.

Papyrus straightens up, leaving your chest cold and heaving, but continues to rub you at a steady pace. For a few seconds he admires you- loving the way you're unwinding and loosing control. Your usual tidy appearance is all disheveled, and your need is being broadcasted through the sounds you're making. You're an absolute wreck. All because of him. The thought makes his magic flare with need.

His thumb leaves you, and your underwear are pulled the rest of the way off your body. Just as you're about to voice your distress at the loss of his touch, something even better takes its place. His tongue is warm against you, and takes up a slow but steady pace of circling your clit. His hands push your thighs further apart, giving him more room, before one disappears. You feel his bony fingers tease your entrance, and gasp at the way he rubs you. He teases you for a few seconds, just lightly prodding at you before finally giving you what you want. When he finally slides two fingers in to your heat a loud moan leaves your lips, and it feels amazing.

"Damn babygirl, you needed this more than I thought," he groans before returning his tongue to your clit. His finger curl up and move in all the right ways, and with the way he rolls your clit around with his tongue you're quickly a quivering mess. Soft " _please"_ and " _yes"_ leave your lips as a chant before turning into a string of moans. Your hips buck up of their own accord, but his other hand presses them down firmly. The tingling sensation pools at your lower stomach before finally bursting. Your back arches again as you hit your release, and you see stars. Euphoria washes over you, nearly bringing tears to your eyes, and Pap helps you ride out your orgasm before pulling away. He's whispering words of praise as he rubs gentle circles on your hips, but in your post-orgasimc state you can't make out the words.

A giggle leaves your lips as you slowly sit up and smile up at your bonefriend. "Guess I should return the favor, hu?" You ask as you drag your hand down his sternum. Your smile grows at the way he shudders, and you press a quick kiss there before hopping off the table and squeezing past him. His once heated gaze turns confused as he watches you quickly pull his hoody on and pick up your clothes. You toss him a sly grin as you retreat to the laundry room. "Too bad that was _'all 'bout me'_."


End file.
